1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright electric vacuum cleaner. More specifically, the present invention relates to an upright electric vacuum cleaner providing secure part latching, simplified construction, ergonomic economy, and an increase in design range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in upright electric vacuum cleaners, a handle for carrying a vacuum cleaner body and a handle for carrying a dust collecting part were formed separately. As an unfortunate consequence of this conventional construction, there was a large limitation on the design, an unnecessary increase in design and supply costs, a reduction in equipment strength, and increased risk of user strain.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an upright vacuum with simplified construction which overcomes the drawbacks of the related art noted above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an upright type vacuum construction with a handle on an upper part of a dust collecting part. This handle is also used as a handle for carrying the vacuum cleaner body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an upright type electric vacuum with simplified construction, lower manufacturing and supply costs, increased strength, and increased safety through a double-locking mechanism.
The present invention relates to an upright type electric vacuum cleaner which includes a handle on an upper part of a dust collecting portion. The handle may be used for transporting both the dust collection portion and the upright vacuum cleaner, construction is simplified, costs reduced, and safety increased. An attachment mechanism provides secure double locking protection against accidental separation without simultaneous two-part operation and includes a latching hook and a locking part which positively engage the dust collection portion and the vacuum cleaner body.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an upright type electric vacuum cleaner, comprising: a suctioning tool body, a vacuum cleaner body, the vacuum cleaner body extending in a freely pivoting manner away from the suctioning tool body, a dust collecting part, the dust collecting part being detachably attached to the vacuum cleaner body on a first side of the vacuum cleaner body, an attachment mechanism for detachably attaching the dust collecting part and the vacuum cleaner body, a first handle formed on an upper portion of the dust collecting part, enabling an attachment and a detachment of the duct collection part from the vacuum cleaner body, and easy transport of the upright type electric vacuum cleaner during the attachment, and the attachment mechanism includes means for double-locking the dust collecting part to the vacuum cleaner body, thereby providing a simultaneous secure double-locking engagement and preventing accidental removal of the dust collection part from the vacuum cleaner body.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided an upright vacuum cleaner, further comprising: a joining part in the double-locking means on the vacuum cleaner body, an operating part in the double-locking means in the first handle, a switch operation part in the double-locking means on the vacuum cleaner body, at least a first latching hook on operating part latchably engaging a latching part of the joining part during the engagement, and at least one locking part on the switch operating part lockably engaging a bottom side of the first latching hook during the engagement, whereby the means for double-locking provides double-locking engagement between the dust collecting part and the vacuum cleaner body and prevents separation without a simultaneous disengagement of both the switch operation part and the operating part.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided an upright vacuum cleaner, further comprising: an operating body on the operating part, a detachment button and the first latching hook on the operating body, a tab at an end of the first latching hook, and a spring member in the operating body effective to elastically pivot the operating body about a support shaft when the detachment button is depressed.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided an upright vacuum cleaner, wherein: the joining part includes an opening for receiving the first latching hook during the engagement, and the latching part is on an upper edge of the opening away from the suctioning tool body.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided an upright vacuum cleaner, further comprising: a lock release button in the switch operation part, the lock release button extending through an opening formed on a front surface of the vacuum cleaner bod, the switch operating part extending toward the suction tool body and forming the locking part perpendicular to the first latching hook, an impelling spring in the switch operation part, and the impelling spring being effective to elastically pivot the switch operation part and the locking part about a second support shaft when the lock release button is pushed.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided an upright vacuum cleaner, further comprising: a lower end part of the dust collection part, a front end part of a body receiving part, the body receiving part on the vacuum cleaner body between the suctioning tool body and the dust collecting part, whereby the dust collecting part is supportably retained between the attachment mechanism and the body receiving part during the engagement, and the lower end part and the front end part having respective first and second pivot shapes, whereby when both the lock release button and the detachment button are disengaged, the dust collection part is pivotable about respective lower end part and the front end part for allows easy separation of the dust collection part from the upright vacuum cleaner.
The above, and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.